<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>teens of style by serpentheir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730004">teens of style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentheir/pseuds/serpentheir'>serpentheir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, Gen, Gratuitous Swearing, Happy 420, M/M, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, i didnt intend on posting this but here it is anyways, the riverdale weed cinematic universe, the serpents being messy teens but in a realistic way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentheir/pseuds/serpentheir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jughead, sweet pea, and fangs get high and learn two lessons in one night: 1. sometimes the taco bell drive-through is open 24 hours but the actual restaurant is closed, and 2. you are not allowed to walk through the taco bell drive-through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty &amp; Jughead Jones &amp; Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>teens of style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[stefon voice] inspired by true events<br/>i wrote this at 2AM and haven't proofread it so if it makes no damn sense...that's why. i'm gonna edit it soon<br/>also, pretend they don't have motorcycles because i was halfway through writing it before realizing the story wouldnt make sense if they did. just suspend ur disbelief</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were sprawled out on Jughead’s bed in the back room of the trailer, taking advantage of the space since FP was out for the weekend. Sweet Pea leaned over slowly, taking the joint from Fangs and bringing it up to his mouth way too carefully. Jughead leaned his head back against the wall and half-watched them from under his eyelids while he scrolled through a playlist on his phone, trying to find the Perfect Song for the moment. Usually, Fangs was in charge of the speaker, and his music taste was somehow always fucking impeccable, but Jughead had been given the responsibility that night since Fangs was...incapacitated.</p><p>“You know what?” Fangs lifted his head barely an inch from where it was resting on Sweet Pea’s shin to meet Jughead’s eyes. (Jughead wondered how it was at all comfortable, but he figured Fangs didn't notice or just didn’t care).</p><p>“What?” Jughead asked.</p><p>Fangs looked over at Sweet Pea for a second, then back at Jughead. “I want Taco Bell.”</p><p>“Oh, shit.” Jughead closed his eyes for a second, trying to think. “Yeah, I want one of those, uh, fucking...crispy...crunch wrap whatever the fuck those things are called." He decided leaning against the wall wasn't comfortable enough, so he laid down next to Sweet Pea and Fangs, stretching out like a cat. "I’m so hungry.”</p><p>“Doritos tacos,” Sweet Pea added, in response to nothing in particular.</p><p>“Yeah, those slap," Fangs said dreamily.

Jughead stared at his phone screen for several seconds before realizing that he did, in fact, have access to the internet, and that the Taco Bell nearby <em>might</em> be actually open twenty-four hours. “Hold up, they might be open. We could actually <em>go</em>.”</p><p>Fangs let out a noise that was probably supposed to be something like “oh, shit.”</p><p>“Holy shit, the one in the shopping center is open until 3AM. We have an hour. Let’s fucking <em>go</em>,” Jughead said, hauling himself off the bed with a groan. Fangs and Sweet Pea didn’t make an effort to move. “Let’s go, don’t you want to get food? I’m hungry as shit.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sweet Pea said, looking vaguely troubled. “But we don’t have a fucking car, though.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think we can walk there in an hour. Not like this,” Fangs added, waving his hand around in no particular gesture.</p><p>“Shit. That’s true.” Jughead had, actually, neglected to realize that they needed transportation. “Wait, give me a second, I have Uber.”</p><p>“Why the fuck do you have Uber?” Sweet Pea narrowed his eyes at Jughead.</p><p>“Do they even <em>have</em> Uber drivers in Riverdale?” Fangs asked, mirroring his tone.</p><p>“I don’t know, I think Archie wanted to take one a while ago and his phone was dead or something so he wanted me to call it, and I just still have the app. And yeah, there are. It’s a small town, but the writers don’t ever really commit to that, so, borrowing from their practices of making the town’s population as big as it needs to be for any given plot point, there will be an Uber driver.”</p><p>“Okay, but you don’t have any money.”</p><p>“Sweet Pea, you’re killing the vibe here.”</p><p>“It’s gonna kill the vibe worse if you make me walk my ass outside in the cold and then find out that we can't go anywhere ‘cause you’re broke.”</p><p>“I’m <em>not</em> broke, I have — hold on.” He checked his bank app. “I have five bucks.”</p><p>“How are you gonna get there <em>and</em> get food with five bucks? You’re buying.”</p><p>“I’m what now? I thought this was a group effort.” Jughead looked at Fangs, who avoided eye contact.</p><p>“Well, apparently you’re Mr. Debit Card now and you have money, so—”</p><p>Jughead rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so my paychecks wouldn’t get stolen out of my backpack when I was <em>homeless</em>—” </p><p>“I have two bucks,” Fangs said, pulling his hand out of his pocket. “The food is cheap there so we’re probably good. Their tacos are like a dollar. Or they should be, at least. Fucking...sixty percent horse meat.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that horse meat tastes good, though.” Sweet Pea replied. Jughead and Fangs both looked at him, vaguely disgusted.</p><p>“So, I’m gonna ignore that,” Jughead started, “and anyways, it’s fine ‘cause you can overdraft your account on Uber and it doesn’t process it until later on so the money doesn’t get taken out of your bank account. It just cancels the transaction or something if they can’t take the money out of your account.” Sweet Pea and Fangs side-eyed him. “I don’t know, Archie said it worked for him, though, so I think we’re good. I’ll have enough time before it processes to call one home too.”</p><p>Sweet Pea looked down at Fangs, who had somehow still managed to stay in the exact same position as he’d been in for an hour. Fangs shrugged.</p><p>Sweet Pea looked up at Jughead and shrugged. “Okay, whatever. If it doesn’t work, I’m gonna get your ass, though.”</p><p>Jughead walked out into the kitchen to grab his jacket. “Better make it hurt,” he called out.</p><p> </p><p>They managed to <em>get</em> to Taco Bell fine; Jughead still had five bucks, the driver didn’t try to make conversation with them, and even if he probably wouldn’t admit it, there was something kinda comforting about sitting squished between them in the backseat of a car that was meant to hold two adults, max. As long as Fangs and Sweet Pea didn’t try to hold hands across his lap again like they had once in the back of FP’s truck.</p><p>The problem was that Google Maps didn’t register a difference between the business hours of the store itself and the drive-through. The <em>store</em> closed at 1AM, and everything was closed down and locked up when they got there. The <em>drive-through</em> was open twenty-four hours. But, given that they didn’t have a car, and they were extremely hungry, and they were already there, they unanimously voted to “fuck it” and walk through the drive-through.</p><p>It was cold as shit outside, probably in the low thirties, and they weren’t the only ones in the drive-through, so while they were all <em>very</em> aware of the looks they were getting from drivers in the line, none of them could bring themselves to give a shit. It took them a while to read the menu because none of them could see straight enough to focus on the words all that well, and it didn’t help that half the menu was made up of bullshit made-up words, because every time they got quiet for a second, one of them would lean in and whisper “hi, can I get an order of beefy Fritos?” and all of them would start giggling and they’d have to take deep breaths to calm down all over again.</p><p>They managed to order like reasonably normal, sober-sounding humans (at least Jughead hoped so) and they walked up to the window, ready to secure the goods and declare the night a success.</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>The drive-through cashier stared at them.</p><p>They waited a few seconds for him to say something else. He didn’t.</p><p>“Hi,” Jughead said, in a very sober way. Sweet Pea and Fangs backed up slightly to stand behind Jughead, hoping they wouldn’t be expected to make conversation.</p><p>“We can’t…serve you…if you’re not in a vehicle. You have to be inside of a vehicle to order from the drive-through.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jughead registered that this did, in fact, make sense, except that their order was already made and literally sitting on the table next to the window.</p><p>“Yeah…sorry, man,” the cashier said with an uncomfortable <em>what-can-you-do?</em> grin. Jughead looked mournfully at the paper bag.</p><p>“It’s all good, sorry,” he replied, feeling a bit stupid but not really registering it. “Have a good night.” There wasn’t exactly an exit, so they decided to just walk out the end of the drive-through. Fangs held up a peace sign as they walked away.</p><p>They huddled up on the corner of the intersection, standing there silently for a few seconds before Jughead met Fangs’ eyes and they both doubled over laughing, making Sweet Pea crack up</p><p>“Why did you say ‘hi’ like that?!” Fangs choked out.</p><p>“Why did you give him a <em>peace sign</em>?” Jughead wheezed, holding onto Sweet Pea’s arm to keep himself upright.</p><p>“You sound like a car engine failing.” Sweet Pea bumped Jughead with his shoulder, still silently laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead looked down at his phone to call the Uber home. He narrowed his eyes at the screen, and Sweet Pea leaned over to see what he was looking at. There was a notification from 21 minutes ago that read “You have been charged a $5.00 fee for overdrafting your account.”</p><p>“Um.” Jughead reread the notification, as if that would help anything.</p><p>“What?” Fangs asked, trying to crane his neck over to see the screen.</p><p>“His account got overdrafted. We don’t have any fucking money.”</p><p>Jughead groaned. “Fuck. Guess we’re walking home,” he said, sounding defeated.</p><p>“I thought you said that was gonna <em>work</em>—”</p><p>“I thought it <em>was</em> gonna work, Archie said it did, so—”</p><p>“Oh, <em>Archie</em> said it did, <em>okay</em>.”</p><p>“Shut up, Sweet Pea,” Jughead said, still trying to hold back yet another laughing fit.</p><p>“Fucking hate Google. We get all the way out here and we can’t get home and we don’t even get <em>food</em>.” Jughead was dangerously close to lying down on the sidewalk out of grief.</p><p>“There’s a McDonald’s across the street, we could at least eat before we walk six hundred miles home,” Sweet Pea said.</p><p>“Yeah, but look, though, the lights are out. I think it’s closed,” Fangs said regretfully.</p><p>“Shit, you’re right. What kind of McDonald’s <em>closes</em>?”</p><p>“There’s an IHOP over there. They have kind of cheap shit. They have coffee.” Jughead felt himself regain the tiniest amount of life at the thought of hot coffee.</p><p>“First of all, it’s three in the morning, second of all, there’s a cop right inside the door,” Sweet Pea said with a grimace.</p><p>Jughead and Fangs followed his gaze. Sure enough, there was a cop leaning against the wall of the waiting area.</p><p>“And we’re a bunch of intoxicated minors,” Fangs replied. “Shit.”</p><p>“Yep. And, also, just fuck cops in general.”</p><p>“That too.”</p><p> </p><p>They made their way over to a bus stop where, although it smelled like piss, they would at least be protected from the wind while they figured out what the hell they were going to do.</p><p>“I <em>really</em> don’t feel like walking home.” Jughead could feel his high wearing off with every second they spent in the freezing fucking night air. He paused for a second. “Sweet Pea, can you call your brother to come get us?”</p><p>Sweet Pea laughed. “Fuck, no. You know how much he works? He’s probably getting up at five in the morning, I’m not waking him up for this shit.”</p><p>“Okay, fair.” Jughead couldn’t argue with that, and he knew Fangs’ foster parents were a no-go – picking up a bunch of high teenagers in the middle of the night probably wasn’t a great way to make a good impression on them. Plus, Fangs probably wouldn’t even ask them in the first place. Wouldn’t wanna bother them.</p><p>“Why don’t <em>you</em> call someone?” Sweet Pea asked, head in his hands.</p><p>“Like who?” Jughead sounded desperate. “My dad’s not even in the state, I’m not gonna call Archie—”</p><p>Sweet Pea looked up at him. “Jughead, this is the only time you’re ever gonna hear me say these words, but please. For the love of God. Call Archie.” </p><p>“It’s so <em>late</em>, and he’s gonna think we’re stupid—”</p><p>“He has a fucking car, though,” Sweet Pea cut him off.</p><p>“And we <em>are</em> stupid,” Fangs added, sounding tired.</p><p>“Okay, fuck, fine. I’ll call him.”</p><p> </p><p>The call had woken Archie up, which is what Jughead had been afraid of, but he practically ran out of his house once Jughead had said “could you come pick us up”, and it was cold and they were tired and still really fucking hungry. They piled into the truck, Jughead hopping into the passenger seat and Sweet Pea and Fangs slumping over in the backseat.</p><p>“Jug, should I even ask why you’re at Taco Bell in the middle of the night?”</p><p>Jughead made a face. “It’s a long story.”</p><p>“Does it start with why you smell like our basement closet?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Wait, what?”</p><p>“You know, the closet that my dad keeps all his crap in in the basement. Like his old college stuff.”</p><p>“Huh. Okay.” Jughead changed the topic, preferring to explain the night’s events than have <em>that</em> conversation with Archie. “So, we wanted to get Taco Bell, and Google said—”</p><p> </p><p>Once they got to the trailer, Jughead invited Archie in, and offered to make everyone apology quesadillas.</p><p>“What’s an apology quesadilla?” Fangs asked, face buried in the couch cushions.</p><p>“’Cause I’m apologizing that we didn’t get to get real food. Also, I’m gonna apologize when you eat them, because they’re gonna be shitty. We have old-ass tortillas and shredded cheese and that’s it. Who wants one?”</p><p>Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Archie all made remarkably similar tired noises, which Jughead assumed to mean “yes”.</p><p>Half an hour later, after quesadillas had been distributed and eaten in record time, Sweet Pea and Fangs fell asleep on the couch (despite Jughead’s warnings about its age, the suspicious origin, the gross stains, et cetera). He and Archie headed into his own bedroom, and as Archie pulled off his jacket and sweater, Jughead laid down on the bed to watch. And then promptly fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading this and Be Safe<br/>as always comments are much appreciated, especially now that ao3 isn't counting hits from logged-out users! you can find me on tumblr @jugheadsucks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>